Pusu Albums
Pusu (ぷす), formerly Zips (じっぷす) is a VOCALOID producer who is known for his song Asagao no Chiru Koro ni. He is also active as an utaite. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. For more information on Pusu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. |track1title = Phantasm Hero |track1info = (Inst.) |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = Pusu |track1composer = Pusu |track1arranger = |track2title = Soukai Teardrop |track2info = |track2utaite = Sou |track2lyricist = Pusu |track2composer = Pusu |track2arranger = |track3title = Mushikui Psychedelism |track3info = |track3utaite = Ikasan |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = Pusu |track3arranger = |track4title = ID |track4info = |track4utaite = luz, nqrse |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = Pusu |track4arranger = |track5title = Natsu no Kaze Goraikou |track5info = (ver.Phantasm) |track5utaite = Mafumafu |track5lyricist = Pusu |track5composer = Pusu |track5arranger = |track6title = Asagao no Chiru Koro ni |track6info = (ver.Phantasm) |track6utaite = Urata |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = Pusu |track6arranger = |track7title = Reiwai Terrorism |track7info = (ver.Phantasm) |track7utaite = Touyu |track7lyricist = Pusu |track7composer = Pusu |track7arranger = |track8title = Ren'ai Izon Girl |track8info = |track8utaite = Tora* |track8lyricist = Pusu |track8composer = Pusu |track8arranger = |track9title = Tsuyuake no |track9info = (ver.Phantasm) |track9utaite = kain |track9lyricist = Pusu |track9composer = Pusu |track9arranger = |track10title = Pantsu Hero |track10info = |track10utaite = Pusu |track10lyricist = Pusu |track10composer = Pusu |track10arranger = |track11title = Lucky Baby |track11info = |track11utaite = Urata, Aho no Sakata |track11lyricist = Pusu |track11composer = Pusu |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Summer Riot |track1info = (Inst.) |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Pusu |track1arranger = |track2title = Meramera Sunday |track2info = |track2utaite = Urata, |track2lyricist = Pusu |track2composer = Pusu |track2arranger = |track3title = Jintai Jikken |track3info = (Human Experimentation) |track3utaite = Aho no Sakata |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = Pusu |track3arranger = |track4title = Moya |track4info = |track4utaite = Ikasan |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = Pusu |track4arranger = |track5title = Zenseiki Bakudan |track5info = |track5utaite = Soraru |track5lyricist = Pusu |track5composer = Pusu |track5arranger = |track6title = Honmono wo Tsukame |track6info = |track6utaite = Pusu |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = Pusu |track6arranger = }} |track1title = High End Prince |track1info = (Inst.) |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Pusu |track1arranger = Pusu |track2title = 7 |track2info = |track2utaite = Pusu feat. imiga |track2lyricist = Pusu, imiga (rap) |track2composer = Pusu |track2arranger = Pusu |track3title = Saibou Leveler |track3info = |track3utaite = Ikasan |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = Pusu |track3arranger = Pusu |track4title = Do-Do-Do Kousei Jinsei |track4info = (BearPusu arrange) |track4utaite = Sou |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = Pusu |track4arranger = |track5title = A La Mode Alive |track5info = |track5utaite = Araki |track5lyricist = Pusu |track5composer = Pusu |track5arranger = Pusu |track6title = Futari Dake no Kenri |track6info = |track6utaite = Urata |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = Pusu |track6arranger = Pusu |track7title = Diet Senshi |track7info = |track7utaite = Pusu |track7lyricist = Pusu |track7composer = Pusu |track7arranger = Pusu |track8title = Tekito~Shijoushugi |track8info = |track8utaite = Aho no Sakata |track8lyricist = Pusu |track8composer = Pusu |track8arranger = Pusu |track9title = Pokopoko-Tanuki to Pusu-Usagi |track9info = |track9utaite = Urata, Pusu |track9lyricist = Pusu |track9composer = Pusu |track9arranger = Pusu |track10title = Sugar Hate |track10info = |track10utaite = luz, nqrse |track10lyricist = nqrse |track10composer = Pusu, nqrse |track10arranger = Pusu |track11title = Morning Glory |track11info = (Inst.) |track11utaite = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Pusu |track11arranger = miro }} Category:Collaboration Albums